


my pussy tastes like pepsi cola ( my eyes are wide like cherry pies )

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Boypussy, Choking, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehwan feels the exact opposite. Because whether the younger knows it or not, (andWonsik knows, because he knows Jaehwan), he’s giving his hyung exactly what he wants.





	my pussy tastes like pepsi cola ( my eyes are wide like cherry pies )

**Author's Note:**

> this is filthy im sorry .

Jaehwan is already dripping when Wonsik bend him over the side of the couch. There’s soon a hand coming down on his ass, feeling the sting through his too-loose briefs. 

“I told you, I would fuck you when we go back.” The younger all but growls out, yanking Jaehwan’s underwear down his thighs, just above his knees. Wonsik watches the elder’s thighs flex, and he loves it. Loves having this power over his, in any other situation, _hyung._ Jaehwan wiggles his ass back teasingly, and he knows he should behave, because he’s already in deep shit, but being himself, he just can’t help it. It’s in his blood to probe and tease and poke fun until he gets whatever he wants, or at least _something._

And right now, he wants Wonsik to fuck his pussy until he’s squirting and can’t breath. 

“But no,” Wonsik continues. “You just had to keep going, huh? How do you think the staff felt, or the mc, watching you try to slut it up for me because you just _needed_ it? You should be ashamed of yourself, baby.” 

Jaehwan feels the exact opposite. Because whether the younger knows it or not, (and **_Wonsik knows_** , because he knows Jaehwan), he’s giving his hyung exactly what he wants. 

A finger is inserted into him and there’s an audible groan.

“How long have you been this wet, Jaehwan-ah? Or did you just get this wet, that fast, just by me spanking your cute ass?” 

The question is rhetorical, so Jaehwan just clinches again. He knows he’s loose and prepared enough, he can feel how wet he is and he’d fingered himself open earlier in the bathroom after their stage. He knows he can take it, so he says, prettily and breathily, “Give it to me,” 

And Wonsik does. 

He pushes right into Jaehwan after unbuttoning and yanking down his pants in record time, fluidly sinking into the tight, wet heat. There’s a gross, squelching noise as he pulls back and pushes back in just a bit, and the sound is met with the like of two loud sighs. 

Wonsik almost dislikes it like this. He dislikes that he can’t really kiss Jaehwan or see his face, because he knows just how flushed and pretty and sinful his cute hyung gets when he’s being pounded into. So he’ll have to find another thing to find solace in. 

Quickly, he somehow conjures something up. 

He reaches one hand around Jaehwan’s thigh, letting it wander until it finds his clit, rubbing circles around it as he starts to pound harder into his, pretty, smaller, lithe, body. Jaehwan lets out a moan, mouth opening and head tilting back, and Wonsik uses this moment to reach around the other side and put his fingers right in Jaehwan’s mouth. He must get the message, because he sucks on the digits, letting out soft little squeaks and whimpers around them. 

Jaehwan is unrealistically wet, the liquid starting to run down Wonsik’s balls and his own thighs, and it’s making everything slick and filthy and so so good. He starts to clinch around Wonsik’s cock ( which he loves so, so, much, because it’s just long enough that he can take the whole thing without being in pain and so, so thick and it fills him up so nicely.) as he gets closer, noises getting louder and the rest of the members be damned, as if they’ve never bent Jaehwan over and let him milk their cocks dry before. 

“Your pussy was made for this, Jaehwan. Always so tight but stretches on command, huh? You’re my favourite boy, my favourite slut,” Jaehwan nods his head with a pathetic little whimper, licking at the fingers now covered in his spit. 

He can feel when Wonsik is close, because the hand on his clit stutters and starts to go faster, and his arm muscles tense on hip, and the fingers in his mouth drop down to wrap around his throat, clutching tighter and tighter until Wonsik releases, spilling his hot cum into Jaehwan’s pussy with a groan.

He pulls out and Jaehwan whimpers, the air suddenly cold on his slick inner thighs. Wonsik basically manhandles him so they’re face to face, just before pushing the elder’s thighs up and apart to get the full view of his cunt, dripping with wetness and his own cum. 

Jaehwan cries out, back arching so bad he swears it should as broken as he feels a tongue licking up his sensitive pussy. And then it registers. Wonsik is eating his own cum out of him. 

His hands dog almost aggressively into Wonsiks hair, trying to grind up into Wonsik’s devil tongue, squirming to attempt to get what he wants. The younger’s lips wrap around his clit and Jaehwan lets go, feeling it gush out of his pussy with Wonsiks cum, dripping down his ass and Wonsik licks that up too. 

When he’s finally caught his breath, Wonsik looks up at him while sitting up, the most boy-ish, smug, accomplished smile on his face.

“Hakyeon hyung is gonna punish you for getting the couch dirty.”


End file.
